The Misadventures of Black Star
by Noodle and Shnoodle
Summary: Just a bunch of Black Star oneshots because we all know he's the best to poke fun at. Ch1: Everybody Loves Black Star. Black Star screwed up again, but doesn't quite get it...  T just to be safe for future stories


**I do not own Soul Eater or Everybody Loves Me. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh my!<br>__Feels just like I don't try  
><em>_Looks so good I might die  
><em>_All I know is everybody loves me _

* * *

><p>Black Star sat in his seat in class looking up aimlessly. Today was such a bore. Especially compared to yesterday. Black Star snickered at the thought of yesterday's events. Oh yeah, I'm awesome, he thought.<p>

The sound of people moving closer to him snapped him out of his thoughts and brought his line of vision down to Maka, Liz and Patty standing angrily in front of him. The three girls had their hands on their hips and were glaring at him, and if eyes could shoot daggers...

"What?" Black Star asked oblivious as to why they were angry with him.

"'What?' That's all you have to say? What?" Maka shrieked.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Black Star said turning his head and only looking at the blond meister with his eyes.

Maka was at a loss for words, so Liz took over for her. "I knew you were a little slow on the pick up but I would have thought that by now you would have realized what you did yesterday," she said with a steady tone to piss him off.

"I was amazing yesterday! All you little people just don't realize how godly I really am yet... Or are you just jealous?" Black Star asked leaning into the three girls.

Patty smacked his head down onto the desk, then walked away with the other two girl following her.

"That dumb ass, doesn't even realize what really happened yesterday," Liz mumbled.

Black Star picked his head up off the desk and grumbled something about being bigger than them, and walked out of the classroom to be somewhere that people appreciated his godliness. As he walked though the hallways, people were staring at him, and he knew it. Black Star started to strut down the halls like the 'big man' he was, basking in the attention. I don't even have to try, he thought. They love me. As he strutted through the halls, he caught his reflection in a trophy case. Damn, I look good today. Then he laughed to himself. Of course I look good. I'm the Great Black Star after all.

He got to the ledge that looked over Death City that he loved to sit at by himself to think, or in Black Star's case, stare blankly out to the city with a 'thoughtful expression' on his face to make everyone else who saw him think he was thinking.

As he sat looking out to the city below him, Liz's words echoed in his mind. 'I knew you were a little slow on the pick up but I would have thought that by now you would have realized what you did yesterday.'

"Pfft. I know what I did," Black Star said aloud to himself. After sitting by himself quietly for a few minutes (his personal record), a thought occurred to him. "I wonder what great thing I'll be remembered for in this school... It'll probably be beating Kid. That lame excuse for a shinigami is nothing compared to a real God like me!" Then he laid down on the rock wall and stared up at the sun. After a while, he closed his eyes.

"There you are Black Star," a sweet female voice said waking him up.

Black Star sat up and faced the direction the voice came from to see Tsubaki walking over to him. He smiled at her.

"You're going to get sick if you stay out in the rain. Especially if you sleep out in the rain," she told him.

"I don't need my health, I got my name and my reputation to help me through life!" he cheered. Then he remembered Maka, Patty, and Liz. "Hey Tsubaki," he said quieter to get her to turn around before she left.

Tsubaki spun on her heels, "yeah?"

"Was yesterday really that bad?" he asked, not looking her in the eye.

Tsubaki shrugged. "It was a classic move only the Black Star we know and love would pull. Don't worry about it. It's in the past," she said smiling.

Black Star cheered up. "Of course! I don't know if you were aware of this Tsubaki, but everybody loves me! YA-HOO!" he said pumping his fists in the air and jogged up to his weapon.

Tsubaki smiled and watched as he passed her slowly. "Yup. Now lets go home."


End file.
